In recent years there has been increasing concern with the effects of AC magnetic fields on the human body. Such fields are associated with a wide variety of electrical apparatus, including, for example, power lines, transformers, electric blankets, computer monitors, and microwave ovens. However, there has been no practical instrument available for the measurement of such fields.